Concierto para cinco
by Aiwe P.B
Summary: INCOMPLETO. Cinco personas. Cinco sentimientos encontrados. Una sola salida.
1. Preludio: Llegada a La Madriguera

Concierto para cinco.  
Preludio: Llegada a La Madriguera  
  
Al sentir la calidez de los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, decidió abrir los ojos. Miró alrededor y sonrió satisfecho. Se sentía feliz y seguro ahí. Bostezó sin discreción intentando desperezarse y se sentó en la cama.  
-¿Harry? -llamó un chico de cabello rojo brillante, entrando en la habitación.  
Harry Potter estiró el brazo hacia la repisa que tenía por encima de su cabeza y tomó sus lentes redondos.  
-Buenos días, Ron.  
-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿Te apetece desayunar? Nosotros ya lo hicimos, pero te veías tan cansado que no quise despertarte.  
-Te lo agradezco -sonrió-. ¿Qué hora es?  
-Casi las doce.  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos.  
-¿¡Las doce!? -gritó, poniéndose de pie de un salto y buscando su ropa entre el desastre que Ron tenía en el cuarto-. ¿Dices que ya todos desayunaron? ¡Pues claro! Es tardísimo.  
-Vamos, Harry, cálmate. mamá te guardó tu parte. Además, hum...bueno...entendemos que...eh...  
Ron calló y miró al suelo. Harry se sintió avergonzado de que su mejor amigo (y junto con él, su familia completa) lo considerase tan débil.  
Como si fuera a romperme. Como si no hubiese pasado por situaciones difíciles antes, pensó.  
Ron levantó la vista e hizo una mueca insegura.  
-¿Sabes Ron? -Harry suspiró-. Preferiría tener la oportunidad de desayunar con ustedes que tener que hacerlo solo -inició un inútil esfuerzo por acomodarse el cabello. Finalmente se rindió-. Como sea, no tienes idea de lo contento que estoy de encontrarme aquí.  
El pelirrojo le dedicó a su amigo una amplia sonrisa.  
-Claro que lo sé, Harry -exclamó con picardía, empujando al chico de lentes fuera de la habitación-. A ver, dime ¿qué casa más elegante y cómoda podrías hallar en toda Inglaterra que La Madriguera?  
Ron lo decía con sarcasmo, un método bastante efectivo para disimular lo mucho que significaban para él las palabras de Harry. Éste se encogió de hombros. Conocía bien a Ron y sabía que su mensaje había sido recibido.  
Entraron a la cocina y Harry se sentó en una vieja y gastada silla para comer las tostadas que la Sra Weasley le había apartado. Ron se sentó a su lado.  
-De cualquier modo, tres semanas y nosotros sin saber de tí...pensaba que Dumbledore no te dejaría venir este verano. Estabamos bastante preocupados; mamá permanecía al borde de la histeria.  
El más joven de los Weasley disimuló la sonrisa que le provocaba el recuerdo de la cara de su madre cuando Harry se presentó el día anterior, sin previo aviso, en la puerta de la casa. En realidad sí se había anunciado la llegada del chico, pero había quedado como estricto secreto entre el director de Hogwarts y el Sr. Weasley. Dadas las condiciones actuales, tantas sospechas, toda la información (en especial la relacionada con Harry) estaba muy cuidada.  
-Ya lo ves. Pero me anima pensar que por lo menos tendremos cinco semanas para...  
-Ja! ¿Por lo menos? -soltó una voz afectada-. Yo más bien diría que es demasiado tiempo. ¿Y a qué planean dedicarlo? Imagino que sólo lo desperdiciarán en vanalidades, aún cuando las circunstancias son tan graves.  
-Oh! Percy, ¡cállate! -cortó Fred, entrando junto con George a la cocina-. Tú deberías saber lo importante que es distraer a Harry. Él no debe preocuparse por nada, ¿entiendes? No ha sido fácil, todo esto...apesta. A nadie le resulta sencillo aceptar la perspectiva que nos ofrece el futuro.  
-Pónte en su lugar, Percy -agregó George-, y trata de ser menos insensible. Cualquiera diría que cada día que pasas en el Ministerio te roba algo más de tu humanidad.  
El tono de los gemelos se había vuelto más serio conforme hablaban. Esto desconcertó a Harry; no era muy común escucharlos hablar de esa manera.  
Una prueba más de que fingir que nada ocurre no es una opción, reflexionó con tristeza.  
-Venga, paren ya el monólogo. ¿Qué? ¿hay reunión familiar en la cocina? Por si no lo notaron, estaba intentando conversar con Harry en pri-va-do -apuntó Ron.  
-Mira, Ronnie -contestó Fred, como si estuviera hablando con un bebé-, sólo veníamos a recordarte que prometiste a mamá ordenar tu habitación antes de que llegue Hermione. Y su tren llega en media hora.  
-¡Ya lo sé! -gruñó el aludido-. Vamos, Harry -pidió tirando del otro, a quien apenas le dió tiempo de limpiarse con la servilleta y dirigir una señal de despedida a los que se quedaban en la cocina (dos con cara divertida y el restante en extremo ofendido).  
Subiendo por las escaleras Ron se puso frente a su amigo y lo tomó por los hombros.  
-Ahora en serio, ¿todo está bien?  
-Totalmente -respondió Harry con firmeza.  
Ron dudó, pero finalmente accedió.  
-De acuerdo -abrió la puerta de su cuarto-. De acuerdo. Bueno, pues a trabajar.  
Diez minutos más tarde las dos camas estaban arregladas, la pila de libros acomodada y la ropa sucia oculta en el armario.  
-Ron, sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tiempo hacemos hasta la estación de trenes?  
-Yo diría... -Ron meditó la respuesta- que como quince minutos. Corriendo.  
-¿Y entonces? -preguntó Harry después de mirar el reloj que Sirius le había hecho llegar vía lechuza a casa de los Dursley. Realmente lo echaba de menos, y estaba preocupado por él. Desde aquel día en que Dumbledore lo mandó a reunir al antiguo grupo, no había recibido de él más información que notas de hola y adiós.  
-Entonces -respondió Ron, regresando a Harry a la Tierra- sugiero que corramos.  
  
  
El tren iba disminuyendo la velocidad con lentitud.  
Hermione observaba por la ventanilla, distraída. Era curioso pensar que hacía un año que no estaba por ahí y que tantas cosas habían ocurrido desde la última vez que pisó la casa de Ron. Se movió inquieta en el asiento. Sentía mucha ansiedad por ver a sus amigos y asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien.  
Es una lástima que deba esperar más tiempo para ver a Harry (N.d.l.a. 1: Recuerden que es un secreto que Harry ya no está con los Dursley).  
Con un fuerte silbido, el tren se detuvo definitivamente. Hermione tomó la bolsa que descansaba en el asiento contiguo y se dispuso a salir del compartimiento. Entonces escuchó unos golpecitos a su espalda. Volteó extrañada y su rostro se iluminó cuando vió a un par de chicos que la saludaban desde el otro lado de la ventana.  
-Ahhh! -exclamó dejando caer la bolsa y precipitándose a abrir la ventanilla-. ¡Ron! Pero, Ron, ¡es Harry! -vociferó aturdida-. ¿Cómo...?  
-Caray, Hermione, ¡contrólate! -rió el pelirrojo- ¿porque no bajas de una vez y te sorprendes acá todo lo que quieras?  
Hermione le mostró la lengua y desapareció de la vista.  
-Sí que la has asombrado, ¿eh, Harry? -dijo Ron, buscando entre la gente que se arremolinaba alrededor del tren.  
-Bueno, ¿tú que dices? Tendrías que haber visto tu propia cara ayer por la noche.  
Harry imitó la expresión anonadada de su amigo.  
-Ja-ja-ja, me matas de risa. Eh! ¡Hermione! -gritó Ron al ver a la chica buscarlos.  
Llevaba un bonito vestido veraniego azul , y el largo cabello enmarañado se movía con el viento (por cierto, lucía menos enredado de lo normal).  
Al ubicarlos, Hermione corrió hacia ellos. Los chicos le sonrieron y a los dos pasos de llegar ella se lanzó a los brazos de Harry.  
-¡Harry! -murmuró-. Oh, Harry! Qué gusto me da verte.  
Él la rodeo con sus brazos torpemente. Aún le incomodaba un poco cada vez que ella hacía esto (abrazarlo), pero le incomodaba más que cada vez le incomodaba menos (N.d.l.a. 2: What? Jejeje XD).  
-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, Hermione.  
Ella se separó un poco para verlo a la cara. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la chica experimentó la incontrolable necesidad de levantar la mano y acercarla al rostro de él, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada y se desasió de Harry por completo.  
-Sí - manifestó Ron molesto-, yo igualmente me alegro de verte, Hermione, amiga.  
Hermione giró hacia él, de buen humor y lo abrazó.  
-Hola, Ron. Oye, tú sabes que me hace muy feliz verte.  
-Mejor nos ponemos en camino ya mismo- propuso Ron, dando la espalda a sus amigos para esconder el interesante color rojo (a juego con su cabello) que había adquirido su cara-. Antes de que mamá empieze a alterarse.  
-¡Tienes razón! (Cosa rara, por cierto) -expresó Hermione.   
Esperó a que ellos se repartieran las maletas, enlazó un brazo al de Harry y el otro al de Ron y salieron de la estación.  
Era un agradable día del primer verano posterior al regreso de Lord Voldemort.  
  
-----  
Bueno, aquí tienen mi cuarto fic de HP. Antes de que comienzen a mirarme feo, sí, ya sé que tengo la pésima costumbre de abandonar los fics por meses antes de siquiera intentar continuarlos. ¡Lo sientoooo! Pero les puedo asegurar algo: eventualmente...eventualmente los terminaré todos. De éste ya tengo la idea general. Sé cómo irá y, ¡asombroso!, sé cómo acabará (que es la parte que más se me dificulta =P).  
Ahora para que sepan de una vez más o menos lo que puede pasar y lo que no , aclaro que mi tendencia es R/Hr, pero no me desagrada el H/Hr. Por otra parte soy 100% anti G/H y ahí de plano no hay peros. Finalmente, yo respeto a quienes les guste y a quienes lo escriban, pero no tengo planeado ningún tipo de relación entre miembros del mismo sexo (lo siento XD).  
Ok, hasta aquí por hoy. ^^ Gracias por leer.


	2. 1er movimiento: Chicas y chicos

Concierto para cinco  
Primer movimiento: Chicas y chicos  
  
En cuanto Hermione puso un pie dentro de la casa, sintió que la invadía un calor de hogar. No por nada consideraba a los Weasley su segunda familia.  
-¡Vaya! Ya llegaron -Fred llegó hasta la puerta y ayudó a Ron con el baúl de Hermione, mientras George saludaba a la chica.  
-¡Bienvenida, Hermione!  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Hola, Hermione -dijo Fred en cuento todas las cosas estuvieron acomodadas en el recibidor y Ron y Harry pudieron descansar los brazos.  
-Hola -respondió la chica con voz alegre.  
-¿Quieren tomar algo? -invitó Fred, mientras conducía a todos a la cocina.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraron con recelo. Él soltó una carcajada.  
-Vamos, no teman, hablo en serio. Lo que pasa es que mamá no ha regresado, y -miró a su alrededor- pues me perece que se tendrán que conformar con el jugo de calabaza embotellado que está en el refrigerador.  
-Es verdad -dijo Harry-. Desde que desperté esta mañana sólo los he visto a ustedes y a Percy. ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?  
Ron se aproximó a ayudar a los gemelos que disponían los vasos para el jugo y contestó a la pregunta.  
-Mamá y Ginny fueron de compras. Creo que quieren preparar una cena especial, en honor de nuestros invitados -Harry y Hermione, que estaban sentados a la mesa, se miraron, sonriendo-. Papá está en el trabajo.  
-Yo pensaba que ellas volverían antes que ustedes, pero la verdad es que me ví muy ingenuo -indicó Fred-. Por supuesto, son mujeres, y fueron de compras. Rapidez no es precisamente lo más probable.  
Todos los hombres rieron divertidos, pero Hermione frunció el ceño.  
-Si me disculpan -dijo secamente-, me gustaría lavarme un poco. Además -añadió en voz más baja-, así podrán quedarse solos para disfrutar a sus anchas de todos los comentarios machistas que se les ocurran -y salió con andar altivo.  
Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, hasta que George volvió a hablar.  
-Es cierto.  
-¿El qué? -preguntó Ron.  
-Pues que Hermione es una chica.  
-Ja! Te recomiendo que no se te ocurra hacer esa aclaración delante de ella. No se lo tomará a bien.  
-Desde luego que no lo hará, tonto -dijo Fred, pensativo-. En realidad me alegra que esto salga al tema. Hacía tiempo que quería platicarlo con ustedes dos, pero no había tenido oportunidad.  
Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas curiosas.  
-¿De qué se trata? -inquirió Harry.  
-Bueno -Fred se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro-, ustedes ya no son unos niños.  
-Nah! -se burló Ron.  
-¿Quieres callarte? -regañó su hermano-. Por increíble que parezca, no se trata de una broma.  
Harry observó al muchacho muy sorprendido. Que hablara seriamente dos veces en el día...parecía un signo apocalíptico.  
-Miren, es muy simple. Ustedes tres son amigos desde el primer año en Hogwarts. Se conocen demasiado bien y ¿cómo decirlo? Eh...yo creo que...que los dos están tan acostumbrados al trato con Hermione que...como que no se dan cuenta... Creo que ustedes no se dan cuenta de que Hermione no es un chico más en el grupo.  
Tanto Harry como Ron miraron estupefactos a Fred.  
-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Claro que sabemos que Hermione no es chico! -protestó Ron.  
-¿De verdad? -cuestionó Fred, mirándolo suspicaz.  
Ron se sonrojó.  
-Pu..pues sí.  
Harry se admiró aún más de la reacción de Ron que de toda la conversación en general.  
-Yo creo que tienes razón, Fred. Por lo menos - Harry miró de reojo a Ron- respecto a mí. Sencillamente nunca me he puesto a pensar que debería actuar distinto con ella.  
-Bueno, no tanto como eso -explicó Fred-. Sólo pienso (y lo digo por experiencia) que quizá ella agradecería que dejaran de verla y tratarla como a un amigo.  
En ese momento Hermione apareció en la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver las caras que tenían los Weasley y Harry.  
-¿Pasa algo? -interrogó con preocupación.  
Fred carraspeó y volvió a tomar asiento.  
-Nada.  
-Ah! -Hermione también regresó a su silla. .  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo; Ron parecía sumido en sus pensamientos (un leve tono rosa permanecía en sus mejillas) y no levantó la vista en ningún momento, Harry también lucía absorto y jugaba distraídamente con el vaso. Los gemelos simplemente miraban el reloj familiar (N.d.l.a. 1: Ya saben cuál, ¿no?).  
Hermione se impacientó y abría la boca para decir algo, cuando...  
-¡Ya están en casa! -gritó George.  
La muchacha pudo detectar un deje de alivio en la voz del gemelo.   
Todos se levantaron y cuando llegaron a la puerta principal se encontraron con Molly y Ginny Weasley cargadas con bolsas de papel estraza.  
-¡Hermione! -exclamó la señora Weasley, permitiendo que sus hijos tomaran los paquetes y corriendo hasta la chica-. Cariño, no sabes cuánto lamento no haber estado aquí para recibirte.  
-No se preocupe, señora Weasley, no hay ningún problema.  
La mujer le hizo un cariño en el rostro y en seguida se volteó hacia Harrry.  
-Y tú, querido, ¿qué tal te encuentras? Tampoco a tí quería dejarte solo, pero...  
Harry le sonrió.  
-Estoy muy bien, gracias.  
Molly Weasley suspiró.  
-Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que preparar antes de la cena. Hermione, disculpa que no hayan subido tus cosas, pero Ginny fue muy explícita al decir que no quería que nadie entrara a su habitación mas que tú, y que sus hermanos podrían entrar a dejar las maletas sólo cuando ella estuviese presente -la mamá de los pelirrojos le guiñó un ojo-. En fin, ya sabes, cosas de mujeres.  
Este inocente comentario, que sólo provocó un gesto de comprensión en Hermione, consiguió que Ron recuperara el color rojo que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado desaparecer de sus mejillas, que Harry se pusiera pálido y que los gemelos profirieran una risita tonta.  
Las mujeres los miraron extrañadas, pero dieron la causa por perdida antes de siquiera pensar en preguntar.  
, pensó Hermione.  
-Hermione -llamó Ginny con la voz tímida que siemple le salía cuando Harry estaba cerca - me moría de ganas porque llegaras. ¡Tengo montones de cosas que contarte!  
Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa. Para ser honesta, Ginny era lo más cercano a una mejor amiga que tenía, y, a fin de cuentas, sólo era un año menor.  
-En ese caso, pongámonos a ello cuanto antes.  
Ginny asintió. George se acercó a su hermanita.  
-¿Está bien que subamos las cosas de Hermione ahora?- inquirió amablemente. Era muy concebible la debilidad de todos los hermanos Weasley por la única niña de la familia.  
-Sí, George, gracias.  
Entre los gemelos, Ron y Harry, cargaron las pertenencias de Hermione y subieron hasta la habitación de Ginny. A penas dejaron las cosas en el piso, fueron cordialmente invitados a abandonar el lugar.  
-Nos veremos en la cena -se despidió Hermione de sus amigos cuando cerraban la puerta.  
Ambos contestaron con vago gesto de mano.  
  
  
Al entrar al cuarto de Ron, Harry notó que algo había cambiado desde esa mañana. No estaba seguro de si era en él, en el ambiente...o en Ron. Su amigo estaba muy callado, y ni siquiera hizo caso cuando Hedwig entró por la ventana (había salido a cazar, probablemente) y Pig armó tremendo escándalo.  
-Qué extraño fue todo eso, ¿no?  
Ron levantó la vista hacia él.  
-Hum?  
-Digo, la conversación con Fred.  
-Sí -respondió Ron lacónicamente.  
Harry respiró profundamente.  
-¿Te ocurre algo?  
Ron negó con la cabeza.   
Harry se dió por vencido. A fin de cuentas, no lo voy a obligar a decirme nada. Además, él también quería reflexionar un poco.  
-Es sólo que... -dijo de pronto Ron.  
Harry lo miró expectante.  
-¿Habías pensado alguna vez en eso?  
-¿En eso? -interrogó Harry  
-Tú sabes...en que Hermione es una chica.  
-Bueno -Harry dudó, esforzándose por hallar las palabras correctas-. Es raro. Porque, siempre hemos sabido que Hermione es chica ¿no? Pero creo que en lo que jamás nos habíamos fijado es en que -se ruborizó- estamos cambiando.  
Ron abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Le daba pena hablar de ello con Harry? ¿Por qué habría de darle pena? Era su mejor amigo. Pero igual, resultaba muy inusitado.  
-Quiero decir -prosiguió Harry-, que cuando somos más pequeños, realmente no importa mucho si eres niño o niña, ¿verdad? Me parece que eso es lo que intentaba decir Fred. Conforme crecemos, las diferencias se van acentuando más.  
-Las diferencias... -repitió Ron.  
-Sí. -Harry tomó aire-. Las físicas y las mentales. Es natural, supongo.  
-Claro - contestó el pelirrojo.  
En la mente de Harry se formuló una pregunta, pero no estaba muy seguro de hacerla. Ron se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana.  
-Se hace tarde.  
Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente.  
-¿Ron?  
-Dime.  
-Alguna vez tu papá y tú...eh...¿han hablado acerca de...?  
-No, jamás.  
-Ah!  
-Pero -añadió Ron con rapidez -me imagino que ya no tarda en hacerlo.  
-Es posible.  
Los dos chicos volvieron a quedarse callados por un rato.  
-Por otra parte -expresó Ron, cortando el silencio- Hermione nunca a sido muy femenina, ¿no crees?  
Harry hizo un recuento de todas las cosas que recordaba de su amiga desde primer año.  
-Por ejemplo -continuó el otro-, ahí tienes a Lavender y Parvati. Son amigas, sólo se llevan entre ellas. Les encanta andar de chismosas, se preocupan mucho por su apariencia y lo único que hacen con los chicos es reírse como tontas. Hermione nunca ha hecho nada de eso.  
-Quizá sólo cuando... -el recuerdo del baile de Navidad del año anterior se instaló en la mente de Harry.   
En aquella única ocasión, Hermione había probado a todos que ERA una chica. Y no sólo eso, sino también que era una chica preciosa.  
Indudablemente, Ron también había recordado aquel acontecimiento, porque de inmediato frunció el ceño.  
-Cuando acompañó a Viktor Krum al baile de Navidad -completó.  
No obstante, Ron desechó su animadversión contra el famoso jugador de quidditch, porque lo había vencido. Sí, lo había derrotado y su victoria había sido arrolladora: Hermione estaba pasando el verano en SU casa, con ellos, y no en Bulgaria con él.  
¿Y ahora qué rayos le pasa?, se preguntó Harry cuando Ron prorrumpió en carcajadas.  
-No lo sé, Ron. Quizá sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Hermione descubriera que puede ser femenina. O tal vez sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se interesara por demostrarlo.  
Antes de que Ron pudiera agregar nada más, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
-Adelante -dijo.  
En el umbral de la puerta apareció Hermione.  
-Hola -saludó-. La cena está lista. No se demoren mucho, por favor. Parece que tu papá - se dirigió a Ron- está a punto de llegar.  
Se dió la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero Ron la detuvo.  
-Espera, Hermione.  
Ella lo miró interrogante.  
-Bajamos contigo.  
  
----  
Jajajaja...vaya, esta vez me sorprendí a mí misma. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en los últimos 6 meses O_O.  
Bueno, ésta es también la primera vez que cambio mi modo de escribir. Generalmente lo que hago es llevar ventaja, es decir, cuando publico un capítulo, ya tengo los dos siguientes escritos. Pero como al parecer eso no ha funcionado (dado que después pierdo el hilo totalmente y la inspiración me abandona) ahora voy sobre la marcha. Lo único malo que le veo es que ya no habrá vuelta atrás, de modo que tendré que cuidarme mucho más de que los capítulos no sean incoherentes entre sí. ^^ A ver que resulta. Por el momento, creo que todo va saliendo como quiero. Primero que nada estoy planteando la situación de tres de los protagonistas. De ahí, seguiré enredando las cosas =P.  
Por favor, dejen sus opiniones. me da mucha curiosidad saber lo que piensan :D. Gracias por leer ^_-. Aiwe P.B.


	3. 2ndo movimiento: Noche de insomnio

Concierto para cinco  
Segundo movimiento: Noche de insomnio  
  
Tal como predijo Ron, la cena de esa noche fue espectacular. La señora Weasley preparó los platillos favoritos de todos, e incluso hubo una pequeña pero completa variedad de postres.  
Harry no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuánto habrían gastado para darse ese lujo, y tampoco pudo dejar de sentirse culpable cuando el señor Weasley levantó su vaso y les dedicó la velada a él y a Hermione. Ella le dió a entender que sentía exactamente lo mismo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por encima del comedor.  
Ron, Harry y Percy estaban sentados de un lado de la mesa, los gemelos, Ginny y Hermione estaban del otro, y los señores Weasley en los extremos.  
-Harry -murmuró Ron a su lado izquierdo-, ¿no te parece que Ginny y Hermione están muy raras?  
-¿Por qué lo dices? -miró de reojo a las chicas y vió que hablaban muy bajito, atisbando para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchaba.  
-¿Cómo que por qué?  
-Vamos, Ron -rió Harry-. Son sus asuntos, déjalas en paz.  
El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada ofendida.  
-¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado?  
Harry se encogió de hombros. La verdad no tenía ni la más mínima intención de interesarse por lo que estuvieran platicando Hermione y Ginny. Ya había sido suficiente de chicas por un día.  
Ron, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a olvidar el tema. Muy disimuladamente se inclinó sobre el comedor hacia ellas, fingiendo un repentino interés por una mancha en el mantel. Sin embargo, Hermione se percató de su propósito y, haciendo una seña a Ginny, dieron las gracias y pidieron permiso para retirarse.  
-Buenas noches -susurró con tono burlón Hermione a Ron cuando pasó a su lado. Él la contempló alejarse con el entrecejo fruncido.  
Quince minutos después, Harry y Ron también se despidieron de los demás y se encaminaron a la habitación de Ron. Los dos se encontraban un poco cansados, pero como suele pasar cuando no has visto a tu mejor amigo en varias semanas, ninguno deseaba dormirse.  
-Qué día, ¿eh? -dijo Harry, tendiéndose en la cama.  
-Ajá. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mañana? Podemos ir al campo a jugar quidditch.  
-Eso estaría bien.  
Ron asintió y tomó una pequeña pelota de la repisa. La lanzó hacia el techo, para después atraparla, y así siguió por unos cinco minutos. Harry se dió cuenta de que quería decirle algo, pero no se animaba. Optó por no preguntarle y sólo lo observó, divertido con la indecisión de su amigo. Anda, Ron, suéltalo ya.  
-¿Tienes sueño? -preguntó finalmente Ron.  
-No, no en realidad.  
-Estaba pensando...bueno, hace mucho calor y no es muy tarde... -Ron se asomó por la ventana-. Por aquí cerca, en el bosque, hay un pequeño lago. En invierno se congela, pero durante el verano el agua está agradable -le sonrió-. ¿No se te antoja un chapuzón?  
Harry se puso de lado y le devolvió la sonrisa. La idea no sonaba nada mal, pero algo en la cara de Ron le decía que el plan no los incluía sólo a ellos dos.  
  
  
-¿Verdad que sí? -preguntó Ginny, ahogando una risa.  
-Totalmente -contestó Hermione, estallando en carcajadas. De pronto enmudeció.  
-¿Qué p..?   
-Shhh.  
Hermione le indicó con la mano a Ginny que guardara silencio y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. La menor de los Weasley obedeció y entonces pudo escuchar: del otro lado se escuchaban susurros y pisadas.  
Ginny interrogó con la mirada a su amiga, quien pegó la oreja a la puerta, y unos segundos después ponía en su cara una expresión de triunfo.  
Semejantes tontos, pensó.  
En el pasillo también se quedaron callados.  
-¿Qué sucede, Ron? -inquirió Harry en un murmullo.  
-No lo sé -contestó el otro-. Ya no puedo escuchar nada...  
Se apoyó en la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana, esforzándose por escuchar algo, y entonces Hermione abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo a Ron, que perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó de bruces a los pies de Hermione.  
-Vaya, buenas noches, Ronald Weasley -dijo ella, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo severamente.  
Ginny se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada, se aproximó a su hermano con una almohada y comenzó a golpearlo.  
-¿¡Pero cómo te atreves!?  
Ron trataba de esquivarla y se cubría la cara con las manos.  
-Ginny, para -expresó, sin aliento, pero la chica seguía pegándole y gritando-. ¡Ginny! Cállate o despertarás a todos.  
Hermione agarró a Ginny de las manos e intentó tranquilizarla (aunque ella también estaba bastante molesta), mientras Harry ayudó a Ron a incorporarse.  
Cuando se hizo una relativa calma, Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación.  
-Explíquense -exigió Hermione.  
-De acuerdo, a eso voy -dijo Ron-. No estábamos espiando, ni nada.  
Hermione alzó una ceja, incrédula.  
-Lo que pasa es que...esto...pues tuve una idea, y queríamos invitarlas. Pero, considerando la bienvenida que nos han dado...  
-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Besos y abrazos?  
Ron miró directo a los ojos de Hermione y se sonrojó. De hecho...eso no hubiera estado mal.  
Harry carraspeó, nuevamente asombrado por la reacción de Ron.  
-Sólo escuchen. Si les interesa o no, ya lo decidirán después.  
-Está bien -accedieron las chicas-. Hablen.  
-Ginny, ¿recuerdas ese lago al que nos llevaron Fred y George hace años?  
Ginny meditó y después movió la cabeza afirmativamente.  
-Pues pensé (y Harry coincidió conmigo) que sería divertido ir a nadar allá.  
Ron les dedicó una amplia y confiada sonrisa. Hermione y Ginny lo contemplaron, boquiabiertas.  
-¿Tú dices ahorita? -interpeló su hermana.  
Ron asintió.  
-O sea, a esta hora de la noche -secundó Hermione.  
Ron asintió.  
-Y me imagino que, sin decir a mis papás, ¿no? -agregó Ginny.  
Ron asintió. Hermione y Ginny asintieron también. Todos intercambiaron miradas en silencio, y entonces...  
-¿ESTÁS LOCO? -le dijo Hermione -¿Cómo, y, por favor, en verdad dime cómo se te ocurre? ¡Qué plan más descabellado!  
La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Ron.  
-¿Qué te sucede? -le gritó, enfadado-. Es una excelente idea.  
-¡Sí que lo es! -admitió la chica-. Pero también es muy peligroso, Ron. No podemos simplemente salir de tu casa sin avisar. Mucho menos si vamos al bosque y ¡aún peor!, llevando a Harry con nosotros. ¡Es muy arriesgado! Algo podría pasar.  
-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre una aburrida aguafiestas!?  
Hermione retrocedió dos pasos, con la cara completamente roja y la boca entreabierta. Ron comprendió en ese mismo instante que había ido demasiado lejos. Bajó la vista al suelo y por unos largos segundos no supo qué decir. Ginny y Harry pasaban los ojos de uno a otro, confundidos. ¿Cómo se habían salido las cosas de control?  
-Fuera de aquí -murmuró secamente Hermione.  
-Hermione, yo... -empezó Ron. Demasiado tarde.  
-Fuera -repitió ella, sin levantar la voz.  
Ginny tomó de la mano a su hermano y lo acompañó hasta el pasillo.  
-Vamos a tu habitación, Ron -le pidió con voz suave.  
Harry se acercó a Hermione con cuidado.  
-¿Hermione?  
-Tú también vete, Harry, por favor -dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir de sus ojos.  
No obstante, él se acercó más y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, obligándola a sentarse en la cama. Permanecieron así un rato. En realidad Harry perdió la noción del tiempo cuando Hermione comenzó a sollozar y recargó la cabeza en su pecho.  
No sabía que hacer, y lo más atinado que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla y mecerse en la cama, como se se tratara de una niña pequeña que corría a buscar consuelo en los brazos de un ser querido.  
Cuando estimó que ella se había serenado un poco, se atrevió a interceder por Ron.  
-Sabes que él no lo dijo con el fin de ofenderte -manifestó, tan bajo que pareció un suspiro.  
Ella rió con ironía.  
-¿Ah, sí?  
-Sí, Hermione. ¿Cómo lo dudas? Ron te quiere muchísimo. Oye, no pongas esa cara, sabes que es cierto.   
Hermione no contestó. Era agradable estar ahí, tan cómoda, tan..segura. Harry apoyó inconscientemente su cabeza en la de Hermione  
-¿Y tú Harry?  
-Hum?  
-¿Tú me quieres?  
Él levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica. Era suave, a pesar de su aspecto enredado.  
-Claro que sí, Hermione. Te quiero.  
Ambos agradecieron que no pudieran verse las caras cuando sintieron que se les encendían las mejillas.  
-Yo también te quiero, Harry.  
Antes de que les diera tiempo de respirar siquiera, la puerta del dormitorio de abrió y Ginny Weasley entró a la habitación.  
-Ah! -dijo, girando instintivamente hacia el lado opuesto, mientras Harry y Hermione se separaban.  
-Entonces...-apenas articuló él, muerto de vergüenza-, buenas noches -y salió como un rayo.  
Cuando llegó al cuarto de Ron, encontró a su amigo vuelto hacia la pared. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.  
Aquella noche, cuatro personas en la Madriguera no pudieron conciliar el sueño.  
  
----  
Ah!!! ^^ Jejeje, sé que yo no debería decir esto, pero me agradó bastante cómo quedó esté capítulo (XD sufre Ginny, jajajaja...¬¬U). Sin embargo, me gustaría aclarar que esto no es todavía un H/Hr...aún no =P.  
Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews ^^. Me gustaría contestarles uno por uno, pero no los tengo a la mano. De todas formas, arigatô!  
221102. Aiwe P.B.


	4. 3er movimiento: El secreto

Concierto para cinco  
  
Tercer movimiento: El secreto  
Hermione se incorporó en la cama sintiéndose un poco desubicada. Cuando despertó por completo y recordó dónde estaba, lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia la cama de al lado. Una niña pelirroja dormía profundamente, o eso parecía.  
-¿Ginny?  
No hubo respuesta. Entonces Hermione comenzó a vestirse lentamente, repasando detalle por detalle lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
-Imbécil -murmuró al pensar en Ron.  
¡¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre una aburrida aguafiestas!?. El recordar esas palabras le dolía muchísimo, pero al intentar desecharlas de su cabeza, sólo conseguía sustituirlas por las de Harry. Te quiero.  
-¿En qué piensas?  
Hermione se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Ginny.  
-Er...nada especial.  
-Mientes -dijo la pelirroja y sonrió con algo de tristeza-. Estás sonrojada, Hermione.  
-¿De-de verdad?  
Ginny asintió. Las dos se observaron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad.  
-Creo...que mejor le decimos todo a Ron hoy -comentó Ginny, desviando la mirada con aspecto derrotado y dejando a Hermione perpleja.  
-¿Q-qué?  
-Bueno, él tiene que ayudarnos, ¿no?  
Como se veía claramente que Hermione no entendía ni una palabra, Ginny se paró para coger un calendario que colgaba sobre su viejo escritorio y se lo puso en la cara a la castaña. En la hoja, el dibujo de un conejito saltaba alrededor de la palabra , y un brillante círculo rojo parpadeaba en el número 31.  
Hermione abrió los ojos con entendimiento, mientras Ginny le dedicaba una risa que se antojaba más forzada que otra cosa.  
-Ya. Es solo que...me cambias el tema sin avisar -se quejó Hermione con un tono que intentaba aligerar la tensión.  
-¿Cuál tema? -preguntó Ginny, estudiando con distracción el calendario.  
-Ginny...  
-No digas nada -suspiró-. Escucha, Hermione, eres la mejor amiga que tengo en el mundo entero y eso es lo más importante para mí, ¿te enteras?  
-Es sólo que...  
-Déjalo ya. Mejor pensemos en la mejor forma de separar por lo menos cinco minutos a Harry de Ron.  
Estaba más claro que el agua que Ginny no quería oír ni una palabra sobre lo que había visto cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio la noche pasada. Ni explicaciones, ni saber lo que Hermione sentía o pensaba. Tampoco quería escuchar que realmente no había ocurrido nada. Nada repitió Hermione, con una sensación de frustración tan grande que quiso arrear patadas. Era estupendo. Justo cuando necesitaba desahogarse, conversar con una amiga que le ayudara, que le orientara y le dijera que se calmase, que las cosas seguían igual que siempre y que no se complicara, sencillamente no contaba con su mejor amiga en el mundo entero, porque ésta tenía miedo de lo que ella le pudiese decir. Tampoco era que Hermione se muriese por reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos. A decir verdad, ella también temía a lo que descubriría si profundizaba algo más en el tema Harry, Ron, mis mejores amigos y lo que siento por ellos.  
-Agh!!! Estúpidas hormonas -escupió.  
-¿Dices?  
-Que estoy hambrienta. Venga, bajemos a desayunar y ya nos las arreglaremos para hablar con Ron a solas.  
  
  
-¡Buenos días, dormilonas! -saludó alegremente la señora Weasley en cuanto las dos chicas atravesaron la puerta de la cocina-. Estuve a punto de ir a despertarlas.  
-Buenos días, mamá. ¿Dónde está papá? -quiso saber Ginny.  
-Se ha ido, cariño. Igual que Percy y Fred y George. No sé qué tramaban esos dos -añadió la mujer con preocupación.  
Ron y Harry ya estaban sentados a la mesa, hablando muy bajito entre ellos. No fue hasta que Hermione se sentó frente al pelirrojo que se atrevieron a hablar.  
-Hola -aventuró Harry.  
-¿Qué tal? -fue la respuesta de Hermione. Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano.  
El muchacho de lentes respiró, aliviado porque las dos actuaban con perfecta normalidad. Le aterraba que el en la habitación de Ginny tuviese repercusiones.   
Al parecer, la reacción de Hermione con su amigo le inspiró valor a Ron, porque, luciendo su sonrisa más tímida, dijo:  
-Buenos días, Hermione.  
Gran error. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, y no se molestó en contestarle. Él se enfadó, y pasó el resto de desayuno con el ceño fruncido.  
-Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo -anunció Ginny cuando terminó sus muffins y bebió lo que quedaba de chocolate en su taza-. Es sobre..ejem..lo que te comenté...ya sabes.  
Molly Weasley pasó sus ojos de su hija, a Harry, y de ahí a Hermione.  
-Desde luego, cielo. Pero la verdad no entiendo por qué no le pides consejo al experto en la materia.  
-¿C-cómo? -interrogó Ginny, asustada por lo que estaría ideando su madre. Lo único que quería era que le diera un pretexto para separar a los chicos. Si se quedaban a solas, podría pedirle que llamara a Ron bajo cualquier excusa, y así Hermione se quedaría con Harry, y ella podría contarle todo a su hermano.  
-Harry -explicó la señora Weasley-. Él te sería más útil que yo en ese campo.  
-Pe-pero...es que y-yo -Ginny puso la mente a trabajar a mil por hora en un esfuerzo por recordar qué tanto había estado hablando con su mamá. Al parecer, ésta no había captado que era sólo un pretexto.  
-¿De qué se trata? -cuestionó Harry, con interés. Hermione escrutó a Ginny. La situación se le había ido de las manos.  
-Estooo...  
-Lo que ocurre es que Ginny quiere comprar una escoba. Por fin decidió darle uso a su ahorros, lo que, debo decir, me alegra mucho. Es hora de que seas un poquito egoísta y te des un lujo -señaló la señora Weasley mirando con ojos llorosos a su hija.   
La chica se revolvió incómoda en su silla. Ahora sí que lo recordaba y se reprochaba mentalmente. Ese no era un asunto que estuviera dispuesta a discutir frente a Harry o Hermione. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se encontraba entre conmovida y humillada. Odio ser pobre.  
-No sabía que te interesaba volar, Ginny -dijo Harry amablemente.  
Ginny se sonrojó. Vivía rodeada de fervientes admiradores del quidditch, única mujer en una serie de hermanos varones, la mitad de ellos jugadores. ¿Cómo no iba a interesarle? Aún así, para ser totalmente honesta, sólo un chico había provocado que esa atracción aumentara, y cabía agregar que ni era pelirrojo, ni era su hermano.  
-Si quieres ayuda, con mucho gusto te la doy. Pero te aseguro que de experto, nada, ¿eh?  
Harry le sonrió y, después de agradecer el desayuno, se levantó de la mesa con Ron (que por cierto, seguía con cara de malhumorado).  
-Buen intento, Ginny -apuntó Hermione cuando se quedaron solas.  
La pelirroja quiso contestar, pero se había quedado sin voz.  
  
  
-¡Ah, no! De eso ni hablar -declaró Ron con decisión.  
-Ron...  
-No me . La has visto en el desayuno. Quise ser amable y mira cómo lo pagué.  
-Se sensato, si está enojada contigo es por tu culpa. Tu la ofendiste.  
-¿De verdad? Se me olvidó -contestó el otro, obstinado-. No me voy a disculpar.  
-Ok, hazle como quieras. Es la única salida, y lo sabes.  
Harry contempló a su amigo encogerse de hombros y le dieron ganas de pegarle. No podía escoger a quién darle el premio a la persona más necia del año, si a él o a Hermione. Ni el uno ni el otro se veían con deseos de mostrar la bandera blanca.  
-¿Ron?  
-¿Que quieres, Ginny?  
-¿Puedo hablarte un momento?  
-Si es por lo de Hermione, puedes ahorrarte el sermón. Ya tengo a mi rollero particular aquí -apuntó a Harry, quien le mostró la lengua.  
-Anda, idiota, que no es eso. Aunque no harías mal en pedir perdón.  
-Cállate -gruñó Ron, y siguió a su hermana al jardín.  
  
  
-¿Estás aquí, Harry? -preguntó Hermione al abrir con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio de Ron.  
-Hola, Hermione. Imaginaba que estarías con los demás.  
-Nope. Ginny está con Ron, y no me apetece verle la cara justo ahora.  
-Te entiendo -concordó el muchacho, y dejó en la mesita de noche el libro que estaba leyendo por...bueno, había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que Volando con los Cannons había pasado por sus manos.  
-¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
-Sobrevivo.  
-En dos días cumples 15 años.  
Harry sonrió con ganas. Lo hacía sentir muy bien saber que alguien tuviera tan presente su cumpleaños.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?  
-Hummm, pues dejando de lado que soy una aburrida aguafiestas...supongo que la llevo bien.  
-Vamos, Hermione, déjalo ya.  
-Déjalo ya. Eso mismo me dijo Ginny. Pero, ¿sabes?, cuando uno de tus mejores amigos te dice algo así, por alguna razón se te graba y lo repites una y otra y otra vez hasta que las palabras pierden todo sentido.  
-Te dije que no fue en serio.  
-Entonces...¿por qué no se disculpa?  
-¡Porque es el chico más terco del planeta!  
-Si mi amistad no le es más cara que su orgullo, puede irse directo a la mier...  
-¡Hermione! -dijo Ron con sorpresa.  
-Eh...  
La chica comenzó a mascullar incoherencias, intercambiando una mirada nerviosa con Harry, que se tragaba las ganas de reírse. Jamás había oído a Hermione mandar a alguien...tan lejos.  
-¿Podemos ir afuera? -preguntó el pelirrojo, sin mirarla.  
Ella asintió y se despidió de Harry con un movimiento de mano.  
-Ginny me ha contado todo. Lo cierto es que no me había pasado por la cabeza que era eso lo que se traían con tanto secreto. Pero es una excelente idea, Hermione, seguro que Harry se alegrará.  
Hermione lo observaba fijamente, inexpresiva hasta la punta del cabello. Ron, que obviamente esperaba que ella dijera algo, se cortó.  
-Ronald Weasley, ¿no te vas a disculpar nunca? Porque si es así, en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar.  
-Hermione...  
-No, me escuchas. Estoy más que harta de que me des por hecho. Sí, no te niego que disfruto bastante nuestra relación a lo sado-masoquista, pero no te permito que te creas que puedes ofenderme y después seguir la vida como si nada. Somos amigos, Ron, y te quiero como no tienes idea, pero...o te retractas de lo que me dijiste ayer o te olvidas de que me conociste.  
Ron se quedó boquiabierto.  
-No sabía...bueno, yo...no..que te hubiera afectado tanto, Hermione.  
-¿Qué te esperabas? Ah! Mi mejor amigo va y me llama aburrida además de aguafiestas y se supone que no debe afectarme.  
El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, tratando de transformar lo que sentía en palabras.  
-Lo lamento, Hermione. Nunca quise decir que eres...Si te hace sentir mejor, no es eso lo que pienso. Vale, quizá alguna vez lo hice, pero ahora te conozco.  
-¿Y ahora que soy?  
-Eres... -la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida Eso era, pero jamás, mientras estuviese en sus cinco sentidos, se lo diría- genial. Y tienes las mejores ideas para una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. Perdóname, ¿quieres?  
Hermione suspiró con resignación. De alguna manera sabía que siempre, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, terminaría perdonando a Ron Weasley.  
-Te perdono. ¡Sólo porque hoy me encuentro de buenas, ¿eh?!  
-Lo sé -rió Ron-. Te quiero, Hermione -añadió, casi sin pensar.  
Hermione se congeló de la impresión.  
-¡Jo! No te la esperabas, ¿verdad? -dijo Ron, como si acabara de mencionar que el cielo era azul y el mar es salado, sin embargo por dentro estaba que se quería tirar del último piso de su casa. Un descuido, y ya le había dicho que la quería. ¡Demonios!  
Ella lo contempló aturdida.  
-Yo también...también te quiero, Ron.  
El chico la miró a los ojos y entendiéndose sin palabras se echaron a reír.  
No tenía caso complicar las cosas entre ellos. Por ahora.  
  
-----  
  
Ok....lo sé, lo sé, ¡siempre hago lo mismo! Años sin escribir otro capítulo. Lo sientoooo TT. Pero es que, se me van todas las ideas. Este capítulo fue escrito cuatro veces. Lo que acabas de leer fue la última. Espero que no haya apestado demasiado. Me enrollo con el asunto Hr/R, ¡no puedo evitarlo! Había quedado mucho peor...  
He intentado ser neutral con Ginny, y hacerla un personaje tan principal como mis queridos niños del trío, pero de una vez me excuso con los seguidores del G/H: jamás se verá algo de eso en un fic mío...¡va contra mis principios! XD  
En otros asuntos, el título de esta historia es Concierto para cinco, así que se preguntarán: ¿dónde está el quinto? Ya, está por aparecer y será malvado, diabólico e increíblemente sexy...cómo siempre :)~ . La verdad yo trato de dejar a los personajes tan fieles al libro como pueda, pero en este caso...ya se verá.  
Entonces, sólo recuerden que las opiniones son importantes para darme una idea de qué tal voy...porque yo misma me puedo repetir un millón de veces que voy estupendo y me lo creo, pero son ustedes los que se avientan mis locuras línea tras línea. Por cierto, gracias por leer ^O^.


End file.
